La regla del corazon
by natsaku
Summary: Ren habia hablado de la regla del corazon de los actores, el era un profesional que siempre la cumplia. Pero ¿seria lo mismo al ver a mogami besando a otro, aunque sea solo actuacion? ren x kyoko


**¡Corte!**

La palabra se escucho a su alrededor y detuvo su actuación.

_No puede ser_, pensó. Era la cuarta vez que repetían la misma escena.

Miro a su pareja en el drama que estaba representando, el le devolvió una sonrisa lastimera y se alejo.

Se sentó sobre un sofá detrás de ella, que era parte del set. Completamente frustrada, la escena simplemente no le salía. El director se acerco a ella y comenzó a darle consejos, transmitiendo al mismo tiempo sus exigencias para con el personaje.

**No siento que estés dando todo de ti Kyoko-**

**No estas completamente dentro del personaje –**

**Se que esta es tu primera escena de amor pero necesito que lo intentes de verdad-**

¿Qué lo intente de verdad?, ella estaba haciendo eso.

**Necesito mas pasión, mas intensidad, tu lo amas ciegamente, como a nadie –**

**Debes expresar todo eso, a través del beso y de tu mirada-**

**te daré cinco minutos más y lo intentaremos de nuevo, ¿De acuerdo? –**

Asintió en silencio. Y ¿que más podría hacer? Se puso las manos sobre el rostro y trato de pensar. Pero no podía la frustración y la vergüenza ocupaban todos sus pensamientos. Y es que no podía ser de otra manera, después de todo Tsuruga Ren la estaba mirando desde la primera fila.

La había estado viendo fallar una y otra vez. Ni siquiera podía levantar la vista por el miedo que sentía de encontrarse con la mirada de el. Tampoco sabia realmente por que el estaba en el set viéndola actuar, después de todo lo obvio era que tuviera algo mas importante que hacer.

Se lo había encontrado junto a Yashiro cuando venia de camino al set, les había comentado que estaba muy nerviosa por interpretar su primera escena romántica y Ren había querido venir con ella. Así nada más.

No es que no estuviera agradecida de que el le prestara apoyo con su presencia, pero también la ponía mas nerviosa y se sentía aun mas presionada por hacerlo lo mejor posible. Y eso era lo que menos estaba haciendo.

Trato de enfocarse y pensar en los sentimientos que debía transmitir. Amor. Pasión. Deseo. Cariño. Felicidad.

¿Cómo podía transmitir todo eso besando a alguien que ni siquiera conocía del todo? No es que su Co-protagonista no fuera atractivo. Era solo que ella ya no sentía nada de eso, el amor y cualquier sentimiento bueno que viniera con el habían sido desterrados de su corazón. ¿Cierto?

Ren había estado mirando con ojo clínico la situación, con objetividad total. _La primera vez que Kyoko fallo._ Por que la segunda, la tercera y la cuarta ya fueron casos a parte. Yashiro había dado dos pasos para alejarse del aura que Ren estaba desprendiendo, sinceramente daba miedo. La espalda de Ren se veía temblar ligeramente.

_¿Por qué te haces esto Ren? _Se pregunto Yashiro, ya que sabia que aunque Ren mantuviera su expresión seria y fría, _sufría._

Ren había hablado calmadamente a Kyoko sobre la "regla del corazón de los actores", y el mismo siempre había sido profesional al separar cualquier cosa profesional con sus sentimientos de verdad. Pero esto, vera a Mogami besar repetidas veces a otro tipo, esto ya era otra cosa.

Se decidió y comenzó a caminar hacia el escenario, si ella no podía resolver la manera de hacerlo bien y terminar con la repetición de las tomas, _y su dolor_. El le daría un buen _consejo. _Dio dos pasos cuando una mano lo detuvo cerrándose sobre su brazo.

**No vayas Ren** – era Yashiro **– mírala, ya lo consiguió**.

Ren desvío la mirada hacia Kyoko y lo vio. Su rostro estaba decidido y se había puesto de pie. Lo tenía todo resuelto.

Se preparo mentalmente, claro que podía hacerlo. Era solo cosa de _imaginación_. Se acerco a la persona que actuaba con ella y espero a que el Director estuviera listo.

Cerró los ojos concentrando todos sus sentimientos.

**¡Acción!.** Entonces los volvió a abrir.

La persona que vio delante de ella, no era otro que Tsuruga Ren. Su corazón se acelero al ver la hermosa sonrisa que el tenia, sus ojos llenos de calidez y el brillo que desprendía. Era tan hermoso, estaba completamente cegada por el.

Ren levanto una mano y la puso sobre su mejilla, ella cerró los ojos para sentir mejor el contacto de su suave palma. Sentía sus mejillas arder, pero no le importaba. Volvió a abrir los ojos. El se estaba aproximando lentamente, al tiempo que hacia mas amplia y mas dulce su sonrisa.

Mogami lo miro unos segundos y luego cerro los ojos esperando el suave contacto. Este llego de a poco rozando sus labios con una dulce caricia, ella separo sus labios, dejándolo degustar libremente su sabor, puso sus brazos sobre sus fuertes hombros, mientras el le tomaba el rostro entre sus manos, el beso se hacia mas intenso pero sin dejar de lado el amor que transmitía.

Entonces ella paso las manos a través de sus cabellos y se congelo. Esos **no** eran los suaves cabellos que había acariciado cuando Ren había estado sobre su regazo, tiempo atrás.

**¡Corte! **El grito del director resonó por su mente.

Sus pupilas se agrandaron cuando la realidad la golpeo, y se dio cuenta que frente a ella nunca había estado Ren.

Después de que el director y algunos de el elenco la felicitaran fue al lugar donde antes de empezar a grabar había estado Ren, pero no había señal de el. _Lo más probable es que tuviera algo más importante que hacer._ Se dijo, _después de todo, es Tsuruga-san._

Aun así se sintió un poco triste, pero lo dejo pasar.

Tres días después, no había tenido señal alguna de el. Tampoco se lo había encontrado por los pasillos, ni en ninguna parte. Y eso no era todo, una parte de ella, muy dentro de su corazón lo extrañaba. Y mucho.

Eso sumado a que las noches después de la escena romántica, habían estado llenas de sueños con el, la tenían con un animo extraño, aquella aura negra no desaparecía de su alrededor.

**-¡Mogami-san!** – su rostro se ilumino, ¿podía ser?

-**Yashiro-san, buenos días** – dijo viendo al manager de Ren, y junto a el obviamente estaba – **Tsuruga-san, buenos días.**

Después de hacer la reverencia acostumbrada y levantar la vista, noto que Ren no la estaba mirando, ni tampoco respondía. El ambiente se puso tenso, y ella se dio cuenta que el estaba enojado.

**Tsuruga-san, el otro día no me pude despedir, se fueron muy rápido**- comento Mogami.

**Si, tenia cosas que hacer - **dijo mirándola fríamente – **Ahora debemos irnos, adiós Mogami-san.**

Se quedo de piedra al verlo alejarse, con su paso decidido. La manera en la que la había mirado y hablado. Lo había decepcionado. Se arrimo a una esquina y empezó a llorar como siempre cubierta por su aura de dolor.

Se paso el resto del día, pensando en la mirada fría y tono cortante con que la había tratado Ren, le dolía tanto. Al final de la jornada esta llorando sobre la mesa que tenia la sección Love Me, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Antes de ver siquiera quien era, contesto.

**Moshi-Moshi –**

**Mogami-san, soy Yashiro** – dijo susurrando.

**Hola, Yashiro-san – **

**Lamento lo que sucedió antes con Ren** – comenzó a decir, aun en susurro.

**No te preocupes, Yashiro-san, yo lo entiendo…- **había dejado de llorar para hablar, pero aun sollozaba.

**Ren, estará dentro de dos horas en su departamento, para que lo sepas –**

**Pero Yoshiro-san …-**

**Bip, bip, bip – **la señal del otro lado se había perdido

¿Por que Yashiro le había dado esa información tan misteriosamente? La ampolleta se prendió en su mente, iría a su departamento, tenia el tiempo suficiente para alcanzar a cambiarse de ropa y comprar algo para prepararle la cena.

Dos horas después, soportando el frío apoyada contra la pared del edificio de Tsuruga, vio las luces de su auto al estacionarse. Al bajar no le sonrío como de costumbre, solo se paro a varios pasos con los brazos cruzados y una expresión indescifrable.

-¿Necesitas algo Mogami-san? –

- Tsuruga-san, yo…yo se que te decepcione, pero quiero pedirte perdón y e venido a prepararte la cena, si aceptas –

Media hora después ninguno de los dos había dicho palabra alguna, ni en el trayecto al departamento, ni mientras comían la cena.

**Tsuruga-san, en serio necesito que me perdones, no volveré a ser tan poco profesional** – mantuvo la vista baja haciendo su reverencia.

**No tienes porque pedir perdón, yo vi cuando lograste hacer la escena, fue bastante intensa, como debía ser **–

**Entonces, ¿no estas molesto conmigo?**-

**Claro que no, aunque al principio te costo, luego lo lograste muy bien –**

**Que alivio, la verdad es que me costo mucho, aunque después pensé bien y descubrí como hacerlo – **dijo Kyoko

**¿Y como seria eso?**- Le pregunto Ren interesado.

**Bueno, empecé a pensar en que me haría expresar todos los sentimientos de mi personaje y me deje llevar-**

Ren asintió, el silencio se instalo de nuevo entre ellos.

Mogami estaba secando los platos en la cocina, cuando sintió la presencia de Ren en su espalda. Su corazón se acelero.

**Mogami-san, ¿Qué pensabas mientras besabas al otro actor?** – un escalofrío le recorrió la columna erizando los cabellos a su paso, Ren susurraba en su oído.

**Yo…yo pensé en alguien a quien quisiera besar** – soltó sin pensar.

Ren puso los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, aprisionándola.

**Pensabas en, ¿Fuwa Sho?** – pregunto, aun mas cerca.

**No –** contesto con un hilo de voz

**¿Entonces?** –

Se dio vuelta, y con la poca fuerza de voluntad que tenía lo miro a los ojos.

**Yo pensaba en ti, en como seria besarte** – su cara y todo su cuerpo ardían de vergüenza.

Unos segundos pasaron y Ren no dijo nada, pero había algo en el que definitivamente era diferente.

**sabes, hace bastante tiempo que yo también quiero saber como seria besarte –** ahí estaba lo había dicho al fin, y sin nada mas que pudiera detenerlo, cortó la poca distancia entre ellos y la beso.

No tan suavemente como ella lo había imaginado en la actuación, pero si transmitiendo todo el amor que se había guardado. Sus labios eran tan suaves, y sabía tan bien, el si que sabia besar, lo mejor de todo era que era el Ren de verdad.

El contacto había empezado suave, pero poco a poco aumento la exigencia, sus labios se movían en perfecta sincronía, luchando a veces por el control. Las piernas le estaban flaqueando, Ren la sujeto entre sus brazos, apegándola a su cuerpo. Kyoko gimió suavemente entre el beso, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Ren presionar sobre el suyo, el aprovecho la oportunidad, introduciendo su lengua, saboreando todo el interior de su boca. Las manos de Mogami se enredaron entre sus cabellos, extremadamente sedosos y suaves. El beso cada vez más intenso y apasionado. Hasta que la falta de aire los separo.

Apoyaron sus frentes una sobre otra, mirándose fijamente. Kyoko aun estaba colorada y tenía los labios hinchados.

**Por favor la próxima vez que quieras saber como es besarme, solo hazlo.**


End file.
